


dear diary

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Space Tinder, absolute nonsense, britney spears lyrics in MY fanfic?, canonverse, dear diary, it's more likely than you'd think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Ben has done it again. He just can't manage to put down the datapad and walk away. He should stop. Now. Before he finds out something he cannot unlearn.





	1. Prelude

"Dear diary,

I can't get him off my mind,

and it scares me,

because I've never felt this way."

Ben Solo gasps, and then immediately looks up to see if anyone heard him. He is alone in his chambers, of course. No one on this ship has any idea what their Supreme Leader is doing. He still feels guilty, though, as he should. These are Rey's private notes. They are not his to rifle through.

"I thought he smiled at me,

and I wondered:

does he know what's in my heart?

I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe."

Damn it. He's done it again. He just can't manage to put down the datapad and walk away. He should stop. Now. Before he finds out something he cannot unlearn.

"Should I tell him how I feel,

or would that scare him away?"

That does it! Ben slams the datapad down on his large black table. He briefly considers spacing it, but credits are somewhat tighter than they used to be. Besides, it isn't the device's fault that Ben has this upsetting window into Rey's thoughts.

Hux has been a thorn in Ben's side for more than six years, but he does have his uses. Recently, some of Hux's minions managed to breach the security of Space Tinder, a program for which Ben certainly has no use, but which certain members of the Resistance seem to appreciate. One of their ranks has clearly taught Rey to use the program. Instead of searching for suitors, she is simply adding her thoughts to one giant locked file whenever they strike her. Of course a scavenger who grew up with piecemeal, outdated technology would use a romance application as a civilized person would use their calligraphy set.

Ben feels no remorse for allowing Hux and his goons to comb through information on hookups and fetishes: it's probably a waste of time, but data is data. Still, Ben hasn't cared to use his passcodes to snoop through any of it, until it occurred to him to look for Rey. Not for salacious purposes, mind. Just to be sure that she is safe. And here, here is proof that Rey is not safe. She is considering announcing her feelings for some traitor or pilot. This cannot be allowed.

Ben has already done the unthinkable today, so what the hell?

The Supreme Leader spends the next hour creating a secret Space Tinder profile.


	2. Fugue

Ben spends entirely too long working on the details of his Space Tinder profile. 

How can he be aloof, yet approachable? 

Mysterious, yet available? 

Smooth, yet natural? 

And perhaps most importantly... how can he attract Rey without letting her, or anyone else in the Galaxy, know that it's him?

Carefully controlled privacy settings are a must. Very few personal details in the text fields. And as for the visual information...

A shirtless pic that shows very little of one side of his face and quite a lot of the body he's pretty sure Rey likes at least a little might do. The un-scarred side, of course. Well: Ben has no un-scarred side. But, the side without Rey's mark across his face and neck. His smaller scars he can edit away with Space FaceTune. 

After Ben's got his profile all set up, he starts swiping through people very quickly. Too quickly to read or even really notice them. He just wants to hurry up and get to Rey! When he's promised himself "only ten more and then I'll go read some reports" at least twelve times, and his giant thumbs are aching, he finally spots her.


End file.
